Innocence
by rory1
Summary: Final chapter up! Eriol comes back to Tomoeda after many years (yes it begins with that again) changed and finds that others have changed as well, including the one he is falling for...or not?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…dum de dum dum dum!  
  
A/N: WOW I haven't updated for a long time. I didn't even finish Bat Reed yet, and I'm starting on something new. There might be some OOCness in this fic  
  
"Innocence"  
  
Eriol's P.O.V.  
  
It was my first day back in Japan since my days back in elementary school. I'm now 17 so it makes how many years that I was gone? Anyways I was walking down a busy street in Japan where buildings were 10 stories high until…until I saw her. I didn't know who she was, actually I still don't who she is, but there was something about her that caught my eye. It was girl. She looked to about my age, maybe younger. But this girl…she was wearing a long soft puffy sleeveless lavender dress that complimented her long luxurious lavender hair. She looked very familiar. I stood staring through the windows like an idiot.  
  
She was twirling around the mirror till she looked pleased and pulled her hair up, and hats when I saw it. It was a tattoo embedded on the girls back. It said true innocence. I found it very amusing. It seemed very unlikely for such a beautiful creature would have a tattoo. I felt so intrigued to go inside that shop to ask for her name, but I didn't. Instead I had gotten interrupted.  
  
"ERIOL-SAMA!!! Stop staring through that window like a pervert!" My overly amused creation screamed.  
  
I couldn't believe Nakuru just said that. Now people around me were staring, it was so humiliating! I quickly cupped my face and shook my head. "Nakuru!" I shouted.  
  
"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" She said loudly while pulling my hands off my face. "Don't worry Eriol-sama! No one will know YOU WERE LOOKING AT THAT PRETTY PURPLE HAIRED GIRL INSIDE THE SHOP!"  
  
That was it…I lost all my dignity. Now even more people were staring, except for one. The girl I was staring at. She was laughing hysterically in front of me, she came out of the store and saw me be humiliated, and better yet she was standing next to a brown haired boy who was also laughing. They were probably a couple. I probably have a zero chance with getting with her, I feel so hopeless! How could a reincarnated form of the great Clow Reed be so humiliated and reluctant? Sigh…  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
Wow I cant believed what just happened to me 10 minutes ago! I was at "One Zero One" a small shop for dresses and tuxes. I was there with Syaoran who wanted to get a new tux for the graduation dance, and since I was there I thought I might as well try on a couple dresses myself.  
  
I looked at the racks for quite a while till I found something that caught my interest. It was a long lavender dress with a low back and a matching shawl. I quickly changed into it and then I began twirling around the mirror to see if the dress suited me. I guess it did because I saw a really cute boy staring at me from the window. He had dark blue hair and very mesmerizing blue gradient eyes. I stopped for a second, and right when I was about to turn around I heard someone scream something about someone being a pervert. That voice sounded so familiar. I quickly ran outside to see who it was. Syaoran came too.  
  
It was NAKURU! I couldn't believe it! I haven't seen her in ages! So I guess that means the cute boy is…ERIOL?!!?!? OMG! Did I just say Eriol-kun was cute? Wait kun? I haven't seen him for how long and I'm calling him cute and directing him with kun? Wow…I must be delirious.  
  
I started laughing at them because they were developing a crowd. I eventually felt bad and screamed "HIRAGIZAWA ERIOL! REMEMBER ME?"  
  
  
  
DUM DE DUM DUM DUM!!! END OF CHAPTER ONE!!! GWAAHAHAHA. I HOPED YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own CCS…sighs…  
  
A/N: HI-YO! Alrightys I know Eriol and Tomoyo seem to be out of character! BUT WAIT! There's a reason for it! Heheehehe…I did it purposely gwhahahaaa. Alright sorry for my misbehavior. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
I turned to the voice that was calling me, it was that girl, the girl in the shop. But how, how does she know who I am? Do I know her? Wait! I so know her. It's Daidoiji-san! Wow! She's GORGEOUS! Her long violet locks complimented the shimmer in her eyes. So I guess the brown haired boy is Syaoran? Is Tomoyo going out with Syaoran? What ever happened to Sakura? No, it ant be, I just talked to Sakura, she is still going out with him, I really have to stop pondering in my head…  
  
"Daidouji-san?" I questioned  
  
"Yep! It's me!" She ran in her white sandals towards me with open arms for a hug "W-WaHh-WAHH!!!"  
  
"Daidoiji-san are you alright? SAY SOMETHING!" I screamed  
  
"i…love…you…JAY!"  
  
I couldn't believe it! Jay? Who the hell is Jay? Why would she say his name? She probably has a crush on him. Tomoyo and Jay…that doesn't sound right! Wait why do I care so much? I just saw her in eight years! I can't believe this, I think I'm falling for her!  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
OMG! I tripped and fell on top of him, ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA! I feel so clumsy. I can't believe I said that. But then again I changed so much over the years, I grew more spirited like Sakura, and laughed more often. But I also controlled my feelings so that no one even Sakura would know that I was hurting  
  
But why did I say "I LOVE JAY?" I know I don't like anybody. Hmm…Jay sits behind me in math class and he asked me to go to the dance with him, but I don't love him, do I?  
  
I'm so confused with love…I thought I loved Sakura, but it ended that it was only like a sister. Then Jay comes along. He's so sweet and kind. I mean, he asked me out a couple times but I turned him down…was it a good idea?  
  
Wow…but then Eriol's here…I should ask him for advice. He always knew what to do back in elementary school and he was always very courteous. I hope he can help me now I'm so confused. I know I should be asking Sakura about these things but I think I bothered her enough, and I don't think she understands how I'm feeling now. She's always so happy and carefree. She always looks at the brighter side of things. I don't think I can do that…  
  
OMG! I'm still on top of Hiragizawa-kun!  
  
"SORRY E-r- I mean Hiragizawa-kun!" I got up and began to brush off the dirt on the dress.  
  
"It's alright Daidouji-san…are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine…arigato"  
  
I have to admit Eriol has changed so much! He seems so much sweeter and more handsome. He has such lovely eyes and he still has those adorable bangs. He used to be so mischievous. Actually I liked his mischievous side. It was very amusing. I wonder if he still is?  
  
"OH MY GOSH! I LEFT KERO IN MY BAG!"  
  
"HEY! Wait up!" Syaoran said running after me.  
  
  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
She took off! Was it something I said? ARGH! Why did I have to stop reading people's minds so long ago! I know…I grew sad from it. People suffer too much…even I. So I guess that's why I stopped. People have right to their privacy. They have the right to think what they want and to like and dislike whoever and whatever as well…too bad I didn't learn that earlier. If I did then…IT would never had happened and I didn't have to be forced to come back.  
  
How could the reincarnation of the GREAT Clow Reed be such a nuisance? I would have been better off being more like Tomoyo. She's always so kind and brings the best out of everyone. She's always so true so innocent…  
  
"Eriol-sama! I'm going to go after Tomoyo-chan all right? Bye!" Nakuru said running after Tomoyo and Syaoran.  
  
"WHAT! WAIT!"  
  
HEH…I never did get through to her…oh well…I guess I might as well follow too. I placed my hands into the pockets of my khaki pants and began to walk into the store that they ran into, One Zero One, an interesting name. Sighs. Why can't I get my mind of the incident back in England! It's my entire fault! All my fault! It was my fault that Kaho left! I was so stupid! I read her mind too much and she hated it! WHY GOD WHY! Why…  
  
  
  
OKIE DOKIE! DONE! HMMM…This is the beginning of the whole unravel-ment of the changes in characteristics of Eriol and Tomoyo. GWAHAHAAHAHA! Please review! 


	3. Kerri

HIYO! I would like to thank all who reviewed! I love reading reviews! Hehehe! Anyway everyone wants to know who Jay is, and you'll find out in this chapter! Hehehe and I do not own CCS, alrightys? Oh and I'm getting really sick of writing POV's so its back to normal now! K?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, because I'm only 14 and I lack creativity. Pretty much! Hehe ^_^  
  
The sun shined brightly across the clear blue sky as students began walking towards the gate of Tomoeda High School. As usual the light violet haired angel was there early. She was awfully cheerful this wonderful Monday because of the events that occured yesterday.  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
"Kero? Kero? Where are you?" Tomoyo said softly  
  
"Pst! Over here!" The tiny yellow guardian answered from behind her.  
  
"W-W-ha-heheheheehe" Tomoyo glanced around to find the guardian died in a bow with a price tag attached to his tail.  
  
"Hey! Tomoyo wait up! WAH-! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" The brown haired boy, Syaoran laughed till he fell on the floor leaving a very annoyed guardian pouncing on his head.  
  
Before anymore bashing was committed, a voice said from behind. "So I guess nothing has changed between you two."  
  
"It doesn't look like it has it Eriol?" Nakuru said prying off Kero from Syaoran's head. "Aw! Kero is so cute! Why don't I call you Kerri now!" She laughed menacingly with one hand covering her mouth. "Suppi and Kerri! AW!"  
  
"Kerri?!?! Where did you come out with that you CROSSDRESSER!" Kero angrily screamed across the store.  
  
"The doll…it talked!" An auburn haired lady with funky plastic glasses yelled.  
  
"Eh…yea, see all you have to do is pull it's tail…" Tomoyo shrugged nervously pulling Kero's tail, who talked every time she yanked him.  
  
"OOOooo…TELL ME! Where did you get that young lady?" The lady asked fixing her glasses.  
  
"Uh…Daidouji Toy Company?"  
  
The auburn haired lady rushed out of the door leaving the group sighing and not noticing they drew a crowd once more, but this time inside the store.  
  
"Ehh…We must be going now goodbye!" The group said hurriedly.  
  
"Wait you didn't pay for that yet!" The young lady at the cashier said.  
  
"Charge it all to Daidouji Tomoyo!" She screamed as she slammed the door.  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
"hehe" Tomoyo whispered softly resting her head on the desk.  
  
"Tomoyo?" An enchanting voice called to her.  
  
Snapping out of her trance, "Huh?" Turning around, "Hey Jay!" She smiled sweetly as the blue gray haired boy sat across from her.  
  
"I was…uh…wondering…if…you…wanted to…go to the….dance…with me." He fidgeted constantly as his glistening purple eyes wandered the room.  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder causing their eyes to finally meet. "I would be honored, but can I ask you something?"  
  
He nodded unsure.  
  
"Do you consider me as your friend?" she asked  
  
"Of course!" he said relieved  
  
"Then please, open up more to me. You're always so uptight. I want you to tell me anything that's troubling you, I want us to be better friends." She said calmly placing her hand on his face.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo. Of course I will, I promise." He said as he hugged her tightly.  
  
Her eyes widened. "You're welcome, Jay…" She whispered as she calmed down and patted his back gently.  
  
"OMG Syaoran! Look at Tomoyo and Jay!" A slender chestnut haired girl squealed from the classroom door. "They make such a good couple don't you think Syaoran? Eriol?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Syaoran said grabbing his girlfriend's hand.  
  
"I guess so. Sakura." The blue haired magician stated hiding his mourn.  
  
Sakura yawned as she headed towards the door. "Let's go greet them!"  
  
  
  
Alrightys! End of third chapter! Sorry it took so long, I got really lazy and I had a project and then I had to finish Bat Reed which I did, etc etc etc.. hehe please review! ^_^ 


	4. explanations

His sapphire eyes became fixed upon his friends, but mainly Tomoyo, as he stood nervously by the door. He was unwilling to move, and he was definitely out of character…  
  
'Ugh! Why can't I move? I hate these pitiful feelings. It goes to show that I, Eriol Hiragizawa is USELESS and PARANOID without the "great" Clow Reed and his powers…ugh…I hate having no magic…I feel empty…like a part of me is gone…why…why…did I have to do that to Kaho…why…why…did I give up my magic?!? Why…' he thought to himself.  
  
Eriol silently battled against himself in his head until the bell rang. He smoothed his hair gently as he took his seat, and like old times it was behind Daidouji-san.  
  
"Um…Eriol? M-May I please speak to you…after school?" Tomoyo asked nervously  
  
Eriol looked up surprised. "Sure. Why don't you meet me at my house?"  
  
"Alright! Thanks Eriol…"  
  
'I wonder…what she wants to say to me…that's so important? Actually…yes…I do know…it has to be about Jay. She doesn't want to tell Sakura because she knows that she will not understand…correctly…heh, it's nice to know that I still have a little bit of common sense left…'  
  
The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon the ex-magician and the amethyst angel were rested upon large black leather couches in the magician's home.  
  
"Would you like some tea, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked trying become his old self again.  
  
"No…it's ok…" Tomoyo fiddled with her thumbs as she collapsed upon a couch. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Did you think I made a good choice, going to the dance with Jay?"  
  
"Well…can you answer me this first?" Eriol said calmly.  
  
"S-Sure"  
  
"Why didn't you ask Sakura?"  
  
"I know you know the answer to this already Eriol…but…I'll say it anyway…Sakura is sometimes doesn't notice the troubles that people have…she always looks on the positive side, and she doesn't know the negatives with well…going with Jay…"  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"Umm…well…err…I don't know!" Tomoyo stuttered.  
  
"Ah…I see…Tomoyo, it's not that there are negatives, it is just that you can't let go of the past. Yes, I know that you let go of your feelings for Sakura, but I also can see that you sometimes regret it…"  
  
Tomoyo broke into more tears as she said, "Yes…I know…I'm trying to hide the truth…I-I just want things to be like old times, they were so happy, and now…I don't know exactly…but something doesn't seem right."  
  
Eriol took his hand and lifted her chin. "Don't worry Tomoyo, everything will work out for the better." He sighed and took a seat next to her. "You know, if you have troubles with anything, you know ill always be here…but…if I'm not one day…you should always consult your own heart."  
  
"That…usually never works…" Tomoyo said quietly  
  
"Are you sure? Well what made you ask me? What made you hesitate about Jay?"  
  
Tomoyo grew silent. "My heart…"  
  
"Your heart was the one that guided you through everything, and although you pretend not to, you really do know why…Tomoyo, no one expects for you to be the perfect person, or go out with the perfect guy."  
  
"I know…"  
  
"Then why are you really here?"  
  
"I guess…I guess…I jest needed someone to talk to…that's all." She leaned over and hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks Eriol…I know I can always count on you…  
  
Eriol shocked at her action blushed crimson  
  
"So…how are you Eriol? Ever since you came back…you don't seem…like you…"  
  
Eriol sighed deeply. "Do you remember why I came to Japan eight years ago?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "You needed to help Sakura turn the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards."  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't only that…I also needed to give her…my magic."  
  
"But don't you have your magic right now?" Tomoyo asked curiously  
  
"No. I have no more magic." Eriol clenched his fists and pounded it upon his glass coffee table leaving it in pieces.  
  
"Ouch!" Blood ran down Tomoyo's arm as she grasped her wound hurriedly.  
  
"Tomoyo! I'm so sorry are you ok? Tomoyo?" Eriol asked worried. "If I had my powers I could've prevented this! Nakuru! Get the first aid kit!"  
  
"Why Eriol-sama?" Nakuru asked walking into the room "Wa…Tomoyo! Are you alright? I'll get the kit!"  
  
"I'm ok…I'll last…" Tomoyo's body shivering from the lost of blood grew paler.  
  
"I've got it. Here Eriol." Nakuru handed her master a small white box with antiseptics and bandages  
  
"Tomoyo, this might sting a little." Eriol calmly said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not afra-AHHHHHHH!" Tomoyo screamed  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Alright, it's over. I'm sorry for hurting you Tomoyo, I really didn't mean it…"  
  
"It's okay" Tomoyo rubbed the bandage, "Um…so you gave all of your magic to Sakura?"  
  
"No, I wish it was that way though…"  
  
"But didn't you just say-"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Tell her Eriol." Spinel said flying into the room and nudging his shoulder  
  
"I have the time," Tomoyo said smiling at them  
  
"O-K. When Sakura won her battles against me, I was supposed to transfer to her all of my magic, but something went wrong during the process. Sakura back then still wasn't strong enough to take all of Clow's power…" Eriol said disappointed.  
  
"But…weren't you happy? I mean…having to keep some of the magic must be…relieving, wouldn't it?"  
  
"I hated having magic back then. I hated living in the shadow of such a cherished character that I his reincarnation is left to do all his dirty, next life work! Back then…magic was my sin." Eriol stressed, leaned back to rest his head.  
  
"Back then?"  
  
"Yes. Back then. I hated my magic so much back then…that I would do ANYTHING to be rid of it even deceive the one I love."  
  
Tomoyo crossed her legs Indian style and looked compelled.  
  
"According to one of Clow Reed's old journals, to get rid of ones magic, one must deceive someone they love."  
  
"Kaho…" Tomoyo mouthed.  
  
"Yes. It was Kaho, who I deceived, and to this very minute I regret doing what I did…I caused her so much pain and agony…well at least she is ok now…without me." Eriol said forcing away tears.  
  
"M-May I ask what happened?" She said cautiously  
  
"I know it was wrong of me, but, but, I begged one of my close friends in England to pretend to have an affair with me…I deliberately kissed her ink front of Kaho, causing Kaho to get mad. But, my plan failed. Kaho got so mad she tripped and fell down the steps, bruising her head. She was in coma and she was about to die." Tears streamed down Eriol's face as Nakuru placed her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.  
  
"Oh my…" Tomoyo covered her mouth.  
  
"It was all my fault! I knew it was…so I did the only thing that could save her, I gave her the rest of my magic, and when she awoke, she didn't remember me…and I guess it was for the best. When she asked me who I was, I just said that I was a volunteer worker, but at least now…she is happy, without me."  
  
"Eriol…"  
  
End of chapter 4! Sorry I took so long to write this! I had major writers block while writing this…so sorry if its kinda bad…eep, well it was my longest chapter! Hehe. Anywho please review! Or if you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me! Hehe ^_^ 


	5. deja vu

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing this fic, "Innocence" I know the title doesn't really match the story sorry, I sorta altered the plot as I written…ehh anywho this is the last chapter! haha anywho hope you enjoy it and please R+R! haha!  
  
"You pity me now don't you?" The blue haired magician calmly stated while looking at Tomoyo, who was sitting across from him.  
  
Tomoyo fixed her gaze upon him. "No, I don't. I think…I think you are very strong." She answered stretching her arms, "You know when we were younger age wise, I always thought you were somewhat conceited…well not really conceited but, well maybe too determined. You always knew what you wanted, when you were going to get it, and when you didn't you would make your way till you did. It's like you never experienced failure, and once you did you were unwilling to get back up, but well somehow you did. You not only got up, but blamed yourself, and knew the source of the problem, you're a very strong person to carry all this in you and show not a single trace of it in front of others." Slowly she shut her eyes and rested her head against the couch again.  
  
"Trust me Daidouji, I do. But I want to thank you for your lecture. It was very moving." Eriol stood up while bowing to her.  
  
"Could you stop being so formal? Aren't you sick of it? I mean you should be more unexpected! And carefree! And fly like an eagle!" Tomoyo giggled as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Fly like an eagle?" He asked. "Like the song? Heh that's uhh interesting…"  
  
"C'mon! Be un-perfect for once!"  
  
"Un-perfect is not a word Daidouji-san"  
  
"See that's exactly what I mean…I-" Her eyes narrowed. She opened her eyes to see her lips resting upon his…Eriol's. Although it felt queer at first, it felt right. Tomoyo felt warm, safe. Safer than anyone else she has been with…but why? Soon she found herself pulling him towards her longing for another kiss, and she gotten it. "Dammit Daidouji! You love JAY! JAY! JAY! I tell you!" Her mind scolded causing her to push Eriol away. "G-Gomen nasai…Hiragizawa-san."  
  
"No…its no-t, its not your fault…T-To"  
  
"Daidouji-san please Hiragizawa-san please." Tomoyo interrupted hunching her back.  
  
"Daidouji-san." Eriol finished looking away from her.  
  
Nakuru ran in hurriedly panting as she halted. "-Jay…Jay he is dead!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Eriol and Tomoyo said in unison.  
  
"-Got into a car…accident while driving ho-me…Sakura called…" Nakuru now glanced at Tomoyo who was on the verge of collapsing. She put her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder slowly, "Don't worry Tomoyo, don't cry…everything will be alright…things will be just fine." She then looked up at Eriol who just stood, staring.  
  
"I'm so sorry Daidouji-san." Eriol finally blurted while pulling Tomoyo into his arms, where she wept while clenching him tighter. "T-Tomoyo…you don't have to worry…I'll be here with you…itsumo…itsumo…alright?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "Arigato…Arigato…Eriol-kun."  
  
  
  
2 years later…  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Everyday from that very day, I was always thankful for what I have, friends, family, happiness, and also mourn. I still pray for Jay, and visit his grave often. He was a good friend, and I never thanked him for his friendship.  
  
But I never blamed myself, with the help of Eriol-kun, I learned that there is a destiny…somehow…that everything is planned out for everyone, and even though Jay isn't here anymore, doesn't mean that he will not be reborn and live a longer happier life, as someone new. Yes, Eriol-kun and I…we've became what you call the best of friends, almost inseparable, haha.  
  
So here I am, at One Zero One again looking at dresses again, but this time for the wedding party of Sakura and Syaoran. Yes, they're finally getting married it took them long enough! I wanted to personally make the dresses but well I'm still busy with school, and she promised me I could make them for their anniversary! YAY! Oh and of course I am the maid of honor while Eriol…Eriol is the BEST MAN! Unbelievable ne? Syaoran actually agreed to it!  
  
"Miss, may I help you please?" A woman with light auburn hair asked  
  
"Yes please. I am looking for a dress for my best friends wedding."  
  
"A wedding huh? Hmm…how about this! It would go nicely with your beautiful figure!" She said grabbing a lavender dress from the back counter.  
  
"Wow its gorgeous! Arigato!" I said bowing  
  
"You're welcome, hey…aren't you that girl who came in with a bunch of people a couple years back, with that doll that talked?"  
  
I trembled. "Y-yeah…"  
  
"OH! I should be thanking you! Remember me? I'm that lady who asked you where you got that doll! I invested on it from Daidouji Toy Company! And it was a big success! I took the money to buy this shop and make it a chain. Thanks! Since you've done so much for me, how about I give you that dress as a token of thanks?"  
  
"Really? Wow thanks!" I smiled at the lady as she folded the dress up and put it into a clear bag.  
  
"ERIOL-SAMA!!! Stop staring through that window like a pervert!" A loud voice screamed.  
  
I turned around and saw Nakuru and Eriol staring outside flustered. WOW! It's déjà vu! I ran to the window and knocked on the glass smiling at the man on the other side, Eriol. He smiled back and waved as Nakuru made fun of him even more causing yet another crowd to form. I love you Eriol-kun, I mouthed to him as he turned away lost in the crowd.  
  
"I love you to Tomoyo-san."  
  
I spun back and saw the man that was just outside in here…I stood as we embraced.  
  
"Aww! Look at that everyone! Isn't it SO sweet!" Nakuru said appearing out of nowhere. "Damn you Nakuru, you make the happiest moments seem so ridicule!" Spinel said behind her.  
  
All of the sudden a lady glanced screaming, "Hey! Look everyone that doll talks!"  
  
  
  
Completed! Well sorry it took me soooooo long to finish this fic, I had trouble on what I wanted to happen and stuff…ehh anywho have a yummy day! Ooo the ending is sorta like Cat Blossom's ne? 


End file.
